How Kingdom Hearts II Should Have Ended
by Spiderfan626
Summary: You know the story but this is how it should of ended. Based of the HISHE videos. Sokai. Mentions of RokuNami and RokuShi


**Well, you all should have seen this coming if you read the pervious one shots. Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or HISHE. They both belong to they're right full owners. All right, let's get started.**

* * *

How Kingdom Hearts II Should Have Ended 

Villian Pub...

Joker, Voldermort, and Loki sat next to the bar with drinks in the hands as Loki finished his story, "...and then my 'perfect' brother threw me back in my cell in Asgard." Joker and Voldemort just rolled their eyes. They felt like they hear this every time his plans backfired. Just then a man in a Orginaztion coat sat next to them and removed his hood revealing his face. Voldemort look to Ansem, "Scince when did you came back from the dead... again?"

"I'm not Ansem." He replied in a much younger voice. Everyone in the bar gasped, Loki was the first to speak, "R-Riku?! Is that you?!" He nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Sadly." Everyone in the pub began asking questions on what the heck happened to him, "Well, in order to wake up my best friend, I had to defeat Roxas. But he was a lot harder than I thought he was so I had to the dark powers within my heart." He explained.

"So, because of this you now look like your archenemy? Now that's scary." Scarecrow realized. Joker then asked, "Yeah, and we've face Batman of all people too, so we'd know scary."

"That, and I'm the master of fear." Scarecrow nodded. "Excuse me," Pitch Black cut in, "But that's my title."

"You mean those Nightmares? Please, all your nightmares look like black horses. Sandman can do all shorts of stuff while you stick to your horses! That's not scary." Scarecrow argued. As Crane and Pitch had there argument Voldermort asked, "Why didn't you ask us for help? I mean, most of us don't like doing good deeds but if this was the result of your position, we'd make an exception."

"I would of but most of you aren't Disney so I don't think they'd allow most of you in except maybe Sidous and Loki but you two are busy with your kingdom or empire and all the other Disney villians are probably working for Malifacant... And I'm not trusting her again." Riku told them. "Wait, she's alive! I thought she died in the first game!" Loki exclaimed.

"Well, they brought her back too. I know it's crazy." Riku agreed with them. Sidous signed, "Then at least, let me get you a drink. On the house. You look like you could use one." Riku nodded, "Thanks, non-acholoic please. I'm still under age."

"No problem. Here's some lemonade." Sidous handed him a full cup. Riku nodded in appercaition, "Thanks again." He then rasied his glass. "Well, he's to our luck." Everyone else did the same and said, "Cheers!"

* * *

"Wait a minute. You remember now?!" Axel asked Roxas. Roxas shrugged, "Shorta. You being my best friend is the only thing I do remember. Do you think you could help me get my memories back?" Axel nodded to his friend and sign, "No problem buddy. For a second there I thought we'd really have to fight to the death. Come on, let's go home."

Axel opened the corridor to darkness and they headed to the world that never was.

* * *

DiZ signed, "You and Naminè were right, Riku. We should have just called Proffeasor Xaviar. That would made things less complicated." Riku rasied an eye brow, "Hey, if you knew who I was, then why did you ask?"

"I don't know. To make things more dramatic for those who haven't played 258/2 days or Chain of Memories." DiZ replied. Riku then asked, "We're those games even out when this game was released?"

"Chain of Memories was out for the Gameboy...wait, then why did you respond to the name Ansem, when I was fully aware that it was you?" DiZ asked. Riku thought about before responding, "Huh,...I guess the same answer as yours."

* * *

Fast forward...

Sora was dancing happily along with his friends Donald and Goofy. Jiminy yawned before speaking, "That was some sleep. I wondered what happened. Jiminy pulled out this Journal and gasped in surprise, "There's only one sentence! 'Thank, Naminè.'"

"Who's Naminè?" Sora wondered. Goofy then said, "Hey, what's that?" They noticed a note along with two video games of a series called Kingdom Hearts. Sora pick it up and read, "Dear, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy,

You must be wondering how you got into this situation after your first game. You had a whole adventure that coast you to lose your memory. That was my fault by the way... I'm so sorry of what I did. And you forgave me. So, I fixed your memories the way there supposed to be, but you would forget everything that happened in Castle Oblivan. Jiminy wrote a reminder to thank me but then I realized that wasn't going to be enough. Therefore I got you these to games to help you catch up on what happened to you and Riku plus another version of you. I hope this clears you some confusion and I hope you finish your next adventure early so you can be with your friends agian.

Hope we can be friends,

Naminè

P.S. Your Welcome"

Sora grins, "Well, that's a relief. I was beginning to think we would just have to figure it out in the third game." Donald nodded, "Yeah, now let's play these game to find out what happened to us, Riku, and the King." Sora nodded, "Right." Sora takes a step and his clothes ripped. He blushed in embarrassment, "...after we get me cloths that fit."

Donald and Goofy bursted out laughing at him.

* * *

Fast forward...

"The Keyblade... A truly marvelous weapon. If only if it were in more capable hands." The Organization said as the others laughed. But then a voice spoke up, "Oh, that Keyblade isn't a Marvel-ous weapon. It's more of a Disney and Sqaure Enix weapon. Now these on the other hand..." Gunnshots were heard and each Organization member died and faded into darkness. Then man was revealed to have shot them was Deadpool, "...my machine guns, butter and I can't believe it's not butter, are Marvel-ous wepoans. Yo, happy Cloud kid. I killed the main vaillians of the game. Time to pay up."

Sora hands him the money, "Here you go. Now, we can focus our search for Riku and the King, so we can all go home." Deadpool nods, "Good luck with that, kid. I totally supported you and Kairi since the first. Just don't do anything that will fans think your gay." Sora looked to Deadpool in confusion.

* * *

Fast forward...

"Let's see have you three earned your hero wings, yet." Phil asked them. Sora grinned, "Well, I don't know about Doanld and Goofy but I have. I saficed for the girl I love and after she revived me I saved the Universe for Ansem. Plus, I saved a girl who was used by Organzation XIII to try to replace Kairi with risk of losing my heart and memories. That's outta get me from junior to hero."

Phil jaw dropped, "I... I guess it does. If you haven't said you've would have still been a junior hero. Man, I would have messed up big time."

* * *

Fast forward...

"Ugh, back to Alantica. Not my favorite world. Well, Heartless need to be stopped and friends need to be saved." Sora said as he swan in his merman form but Ariel shook her heard, "Nope. No Heartless here. Everyone's completely safe. Instead we get sing in mini games through out the whole world. ...and only two of the songs are from the actual movie. Doesn't that sound fun."

"So...no Heartless, huh?" Sora asked. Ariel nodded. Sora turned around, "Well, then our work here is done. Come on guys, let's go to a world that actually needs our help." Ariel gasped in surprised, "But... What if Ursala comes back?"

"We already killed her. Besides, even if she did come back, it's not like you'll be dumb enough to fall for the her tricks twice!" Sora said as he flew off in the Gummi Ship. Ursala swam next to Ariel, "Hey, want to do something that nearly kills you and your family to get something you want?"

"Okay!" Ariel beams.

* * *

Fast forward...

"...I can take you to see Sora." Axel said to Kairi. Kairi smirked, "Tempting offer, but I've got a better idea..." Kairi then screams on the top of her lungs, "...DDDDDAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!" Axel was then srounded by the police with guns pointed on him, "On the ground now! Your under arrest for attempting to kidnap the mayor's daughter!"

"No, wait, you don't understand! I just need Sora to turn into a heartless so I can get my friend back and I need to kidnap his girlfriend to do it!" He pleaded but Kairi slapped him, "Leave me and my boyfriend alone. Take him away!" With that Axel was sent to prison.

* * *

Fast foward...

Axel walked his way toward Kairi. Hanyer and Pence tried to stop him but he easily stepped aside and walked past them like their nothing. He was about to grab her, when both Kairi and Ollete pulled out peeper spray and spraid it in Axel's eyes, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! It burns! And not in a good way."

The girls grinned. "And they say we're helpless." Ollete stated. Kairi and Ollete fist bump eachother, "Girl power!"

* * *

Fast foward...

"Okay, let's get back inside the game so we can give Tron the password." Sora said as he headed to the Computer. Leon gave Sora an odd look, "Or... We can type it out on the computer and delete the MCP from the outside. Seriously, don't they have computers on your world?"

Sora smiled sheepishly, "Oh, yeah. Let's do that."

* * *

"No...I'm being deleted...deleted...oh, what a world!" MCP shout in pain before being completed deleted along with Sark and the Heartless. Tron looks up, "Thank you, Sora, Donald, and Goofy!"

* * *

Fast foward...

"Xehanort!" Mickey shouted at Ansem's former apprentice. Xemnas replied, "How long has it been since I abandoned that name..."

"So, why did you change your name?" Goofy asked as the others nodded. Xemnas replied, "Plot twist, duh." Every shrugged at that but Sora didn't care, "Out with it, Nobody! Where's Riku and Kairi?!"

"Oh, you'll never know! I be going now. So long, suckers!" Xemnas laughed as he created to a corridor of Darkness by just then Sora used his Keyblade to lock it. "What?! How?!" Xemnas demanded.

"Our Keyblades can lock and unlock anything. Your portals are no exception! I just can't believe no one thought of this before." Sora explained. Xemnas now knew he was trapped, "Uh oh."

A few minutes later...

"Superior, where are..." Saïx started when he rasied the heroes where holding Xemnas hostage. "All right, Nobody. Give me back the girl I love, or your boss gets it." Sora demanded as he pointed his Keyblade to Xemnas throat. Saïx replied, "Your bluffing. You don't have the guts to hurt an unarmed man."

"True, but I have friends who do." Sora smirked. As Stitch, Deadpool, and Wolverine appeared behind Xemnas each of them grinning. "So, let start we it hurts even for a Nobody." Deadpool told the others as Stitch laughed maniacally. Xemnas's eyes widened in horror, "Do what he says! Please!"

"Well, so much for that idea." He said as he teleport away to get Kairi.

* * *

Fast foward...

"What do you want with us?!" Kairi demanded. Saïx replied, "You are the fire that feeds Sora's anger."

"Oh, you did not just threatened the boy I love! Take this!" Kairi said as she fired her pepper spray in his eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! It hurts so bad!" Saïx cried out in pain as Kairi walked out of her cell by going through the bar quite easily, "Who even designed this terrible cell. Pretty much anyone could get out. Oh well, come on Pluto! Let's go see, Sora."

"Woof! Woof!" Pluto barked as they left to find the friends leaving Saïx in painful tears.

* * *

Fast forward...

Kairi and Riku had defeated the last of the Heartless. "Wow! You were great Kairi!" Donald complimented her. Kairi turned to see Sora and his friends. She brushed the hair off her eyes before walking up to Sora. Sora walked up to join her, "You are different, Kairi. I'm just glad you're okay."

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you... Well, I was untill Axel kidnapped me. Then I got away. But then Saïx kidnapped me. Anyways, you get the point." Kairi explained. Sora looked down feeling guilty of leave her, "I'm sorry." He looked up as Kairi ran up to Sora and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sora surprised by this by then started to kiss back. Riku smiled, "Well, it's about time!" Riku covered his mouth, realizing he used his real voice instead of his "Ansem" voice. Sora broke off the kiss, "Riku? Is that you? Why do you look like Xehanort's Heartless?"

"It's a long story..." Riku replied, "Well, I'm glad you taking this well instead making people think we're gay." Sora groaned, "Don't remind me. Kairi help me get that memory out of my head." Kairi smirked, "No problem." With that they kissed again.

* * *

Fast forward...

"Oh, my Kingdom Hearts..." Xemnas spoke to it as he was it's lover. Riku looked disgusted, "Well, that's disturbing." Sora nodded, "Yeah, let's just finish him off while he's distracted and go home." Everyone nodded and pointed their wepeons at Xemnas and shouted, "FIRE!"

Several balls of fired at the leader of Orginzation XIII. Iron Man even decided to join them, "Tank Missle!" Xemnas turned around around with his eyes widened, "Not agian!"

With thought he and his version of Kingdom Hearts was blown up.

* * *

Fast foward...

Xemnas pointed his lightsaber at Sora. "You just totally ripped of Star Wars by the way." Sora stated before Xemnas swung his weapon at Sora. Riku quickly blocked the attack with his Keyblade but he gets cut in half by Xemnas's other lightsaber. Sora eyes widened in horror, "Riku! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sora then grabs Riku's Keyblade and starts beating with day lights out of Xemnas using two Keyblades untill Xemnas died. Sora then ran to Riku, "I'm so sorry, Riku."

"It's alright. Just don't try make people think we're gay again." Riku replied. Sora smiled, "RIKU YOU'RE ALIVE! But how?"

"I just did the same thing Darth Maul did. If he can do it, I can do it. Now, could you help me to the Villain Pub? I need to get some robot legs." Riku asked. Sora nodded, "Sure thing bro. But, now you can't have any children with any girl you end up with."

"Meh, we'll just adopted. I just hope the give me a girl to end up with." Riku shrugged.

* * *

But this is how it really should have ended...

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi called out to them. Sora and Riku turned to Kairi, who was waving at them with a smile. They began swimming toward shore untill the were close enough to shore to started to run. They were about to reach Kairi when...

"SORA!"

"RIKU!"

"MY BABY!" Said to adult women who ran toward them. The Keybladers eyes widened, "MOM?!"

Both Sora's and Riku's mother hugged their child. Asking them why they run away, how they were so worried for them, how their fathers never stopped looking for them, how they were worried for them, and how'd they would never lose them again. Sora and Riku blushed in embarssement as Kairi, and the others laughed at them.

* * *

Superman and Batman were laughing at Sora and Riku. "This isn't funny guys!" Sora shouted. Batman contenuied laughing, "Actually, it is." Eventually, they stopped laughing and Superman asked, "So then what happened?"

"Well, thankfully we weren't grounded. Mickey explained everything to them so they didn't blame us for what happened and their proud at what we did..." Sora began. Batman guested, "But...?"

"But they don't want us going on anymore adventures untill were older." Riku finished. Kairi asked, "Don't you guys any problems like this with your parents?" Superman shook his head, "You kidding? I'm virtually indestructible. My mother dosen't anything to worry about me. The only things I have to worry about is Kryptonite, Magic, and Red Sun Light."

"What about you, Batman?" Kairi asked when Superman reminded her, "Um... Kairi, his parents are...um..."

"Oh...right! So, sorry Batman." Kairi apologized. Batman looked sad but said, "It's alright. I'm over it."

"Is he?" Sora whispered to Superman. Superman looked to them sheepishly, "Well..."

"MOMMY! DADDY! I WILL AVENGE YOU...BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman shouted with tears in his eyes. Superman finished, "...it's complicated."

"Well, I'm glad we're back with Xehanort finally gone we finally got nothing to worry about." Sora smiled. Kairi laughed sheepishly, "Yeah... No more Xehanort. No more problems..." Kairi looked into the older heroes eyes hoping they could finish the job so her friends wouldn't leave again. Superman and Batman saw the guested and nodded. "Well, sorry, to leave so soon but we have hero bussniess to take care of." Superman told the others

"Yeah, I think I can see the Bat signal." Batman lied. Sora nodded, "Okay, good luck." Riku thought it was odd they were leaving early, "Really? That's it? Your not going to say how you would have done things better or anything else?"

"Nope." Both Superman and Batman said. Superman flew through the roof while Batman drove off in the Batmobile. "That was werid." Riku stated. Kairi smirked, "Yeah...say, Sora, want to kiss again?"

"Okay!" Sora agreed and they did just that. Riku groaned, "Things were better at the Villian Pub. I really need to get myself a girl."

Riku then wondered, "I wondered what bussniess they had to take care of."

* * *

"At last! I have return. Now achieve my real plans and recreate the X-blade!" Xehanort laughed untill he heard an explosion out side. He look out to see Superman destroying all the Heartless and Nobodies. He turned to see Baterangs all over the floor and all the members of the real Orginazation XIII defeated. He tried to run outside to escape but the exit was blocked by all the people her hurt. They were back and at full health. "What? What the heck happened?" The old Keyblade master asked in fear as he started walking backwards.

"You've been served evil Spock..." Xehanort turn to see Batman right behind him. "...BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

Xehanorrt screamed like a girl and then fainted.

The End

* * *

Somewhere in Sora and Kairi's hearts...

"I finally have a boyfriend. Wait, I remembered! He was dating someonelse!" Naminè said in fear. She turned to see Xion glaring at her. "Uhh...hey, Xion. It's g-good to see you agai..." She was cut off when Xion attacked her. "Boyfriend stealer!"

"I'm sorry! I'm only did what you told me to!" Naminè tried to explain. Roxas felt like a horrible boyfriend forgetting Xion, and now he was dating a different girl, "Yeah, I'm screwed."

* * *

 **Superman: Okay, we hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Batman: Be sure to Fav and review.**

 **Superman: And check out Spiderfan626's other fits. Just to be clear. The author we have nothing aginst Naminè.**

 **Batman: This is just all for good humor. Besides, Rokushi is just a better relationship anyway.**

 **Superman: What do you mean?!**

 **Batman: Well, Xion's been there for Roxas way before Naminè. It's just the better relationship.**

 **Superman: Dude, RokuNami has been there even before 385/2 even existed. It shows how the feeling of Sor and Kairi are so story even there Nobodies belong together!**

 **Batman: Please, Xion was made up of Sora's most precious memories. That's way more romantic.**

 **Superman: (gasps) You take that back!**

 **Batman: Never!**

 **Superman: Alright, let's do...wait, you really just want both us to fight eachother.**

 **Batman: (grins) Yes.**

 **Superman: What even makes you think you can beat me?**

 **Batman: BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!**

 **Spiderfan626: Thank you for reading. See you next time.**


End file.
